earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Katie Pierce 1
Characters * Dick Grayson * Katie Pierce * Leslie Thompkins * Oracle Location * Park Row Clinic, Gotham City, NJ * November 15th 2015, 0530 EST VOX Archive * Dr. Leslie Thompkins: footsteps If I ever get my hands on whatever masked miscreant beat those six men with steel sticks and then had the nerve to taser them while he was at it... * Katie Pierce: Well, giggle remember what Detective Bullock said before he showed up to arrest them? They, uh, throat we're robbing a jewelry store. So, uh, whoever hit them... probably was stopping them. * Dr. Leslie Thompkins: One of those men isn't going to ever walk the same again. Not with that kind of damage to his knee. Is a handful of precious metals and knick-knacks really worth crippling that man? * Katie Pierce: Uh... well... maybe? Well... no... but... We don't live in a perfect world. This isn't ideal, but is anarchy better? * Dr. Leslie Thompkins: Of course not, sweetie. I know... sigh Believe me, I know all too well how this city works. Who's next? * Katie Pierce: Twenty-nine year old male with a possible Supraspinatus muscle tear. Also some small lacerations on his- * Dr. Leslie Thompkins: pulled to the side Mr. Grayson. How did I know it was you? You look like you've been in a fight. * Dick Grayson: chuckle Ah, the life of a police officer, huh? * Dr. Leslie Thompkins: Yes... Don't you work in Blüdhaven, though? Strange that you always come here for treatment, isn't it? Blüdhaven PD not give their officers insurance, I wonder? Is that why you always put this on Wayne's bill? * Dick Grayson: chuckle You know me... I just don't like paperwork is all... and I've got money. Why make the citizens of Blüdhaven cover my expenses? * Barbara Gordon: Hey, look at that... You listened to me for once. Getting your shoulder checked in? * Dr. Leslie Thompkins: Uh-huh... Katie, this one is all yours. I just remembered I need to wash my car. * Katie Pierce: You do know it's raining. * Dr. Leslie Thompkins: Exactly... footsteps * Dick Grayson: It's okay... We go way back. I know it's not personal. * Katie Pierce: I wouldn't be too sure about that... So, uh... Do you mind taking your shirt off? For, uh, y'know... medical purposes. * Barbara Gordon: Y'know... I wouldn't mind if you took a picture of this injury, too... if you want a second opinion. * Dick Grayson: chuckle It's okay... I've been down this road a time or two. I know the drill. enhancement: Cool it, Babs. * Katie Pierce: Huh? Did you say something? * Dick Grayson: Uh... Oh, it's kinda cool in here... Must be a draft? Oh, hey! I like your necklace. Trivia and Notes * Leslie knows Bruce is Batman and knows most of the core members of the Bat-Family who ever had a life-threatening injury that they needed treated discreetly... and no, she's not a fan of Bruce's campaign. She doesn't like violence in any form. She may accept that it is necessary to a degree, but that doesn't mean she has to like it or condone how Bruce spends his nights. Links and References * Oracle Files: Katie Pierce Category:Oracle Files Category:Dick Grayson/Appearances Category:Katie Pierce/Appearances Category:Leslie Thompkins/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Park Row Clinic/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Candidates for deletion